


A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement… Drabbles!

by Beware_The_Tristero



Series: A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement… [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adjusting, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood Drinking, Bottom Qrow Branwen, Cultural Differences, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Incubus Qrow Branwen, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, No beta; we mie like den, Please read the chapter summaries, Rated from General to Explicit, Smut, Swearing, Top Clover Ebi, Tranformations, Vampire Clover Ebi, Vampire Sex, Vampires, attempted humour, change, more TBA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: Well… y’all wanted more details and who am I to deny you?In the world of Remnant, supernatural creatures intermingle silently, secretly andseamlesslyamidst the human populace… until they don’t.Thanks to vampires deciding that they want to be thespecial snow-flakesof the world, other previously underground communities are starting to emerge and, although many mortals are receptive and new laws are making lives better for most peoples, things aren’t exactly perfect…Being out in the open doesn’t mean that accidents won’t happen or that everyone holds hands to singkum ba yah, though… And now that their mostly mutual food-source is aware of their status asprey, feeding isn’t as satisfying, easy or simple as it used to be, especially for freshly turned vampires and weres.New arrangements, it seems, need to be made…What follows are snippets in the lives of the main cast (along with a few others); some from the past, others the present and a few looking off to their futures. As always, warnings will be listed at the top of each chapter, so please give them a read before diving in!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Past James Ironwood/Qrow Branwen, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement… [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836922
Comments: 62
Kudos: 58





	1. The Bed Incident…

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285768) by [Beware_The_Tristero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero). 



> **Warnings include: SMUT! Graphic anal-sex, anal-fingering/stretching, hand-jobs, biting, blood drinking (nothing too graphic but a vampire’s got to eat, right?), fuck-or-die, mating, possessive language, possessive touching, rough-sex, rough-treatment, swearing, ANGST/FEELS and me essentially ripping off elements of TrueBlood (please don’t sue! I own nothing!) because a friend needed her monster-fucking fix…**
> 
> **Also: bullshit monster-lore, prejudice, cultural differences, anxiety, adjusting to new ways of living, hurt/comfort, transformations, frustration (sexual or otherwise) and lots more attempted humour…**
> 
> N.B. Midian (or No Life King/Queen) is a word/definition I’m borrowing from the Hellsing Anime; here, it means vampires begotten of demonic/magical means and not through a vampire biting/turning a human. Think of them as the original/“purest” kind of vampire; they’re the elite of vampiric society and any human turned by them is _almost_ as powerful/will become just as powerful if they drink the blood of their sire. Humans turned by Midians are also able to survive without drinking mortal blood, well… for a while, at least…

Rating: General.

**Warnings include: poor Taiyang, anger, frustration, family-dynamics and schemes.**

Taiyang considered himself a modest man…

“ _W-what?_ ”

Yes, a measured and considerate demon who rarely transformed into his clawed, long-slinked bodied form due to a burst of irrepressible, rage-fuelled anger…

“Honey… remember to breathe… breathing is important…”

However…

As he stood in the relative calm of a grassy knoll just beyond one of their smaller paddocks, he was feeling his zen-like patience starting to boil and bubble away…

“We… we are _really, **truly** sorry_, aren’t we Qrow?”

For there, lying like so much kindling (they’d even added piles of old grass-cuttings, bracken and dead-wood to the _pile_ that was the fruits of his hands in some kind of funeral-pyre mockery) was one of the _best_ pieces of furniture he’d ever put together, the ornate headboard (with its sweeping curves and bevelled bars) lying dejectedly atop the hacked-up frame…

“Yeah, sure… _oops_ and _my-bad_ and all that…”

He was _livid_ …

“ _Great_ apology there, brother-dear… you’re _really_ using your words…”

Scratch that, he was _pissed off_ …

“Tch, it’s only a _bed_ ” the healer shrugged; “I told you we should have set the damned thing on fire before he came home, I…”

“ _ **Do you even _know_ how long it took me to _hand-carve_ that head-board?!**_”

Some days, you just had to release the beast.

Roaring (and grateful that he’d been brought outside to view the complete and utter devastation that was one of his _favourite_ labours of love), Tai’s humanoid body erupted (amidst sparks of golden flame) into his thirty-foot, elongated _true_ form. Then his golden scales shimmering in the full-moon light whilst his long, silver whiskers snaked out to tear at the warm, evening air, the demon shot up into the sky, his anguished howl seemingly shaking the stars themselves.

“ _Whoa…_ ” Clover breathed, his eyes the size of saucers whilst the dragon roared and spiralled itself into a series of complex knots in a vain attempt to rid himself of his mounting frustrations; “is… is he okay, or…”

“I actually think he’s taking it quite well” Qrow quipped from where he was stood, his arms folded and face very much nonplussed in the wake of such awe; “this is only a _little_ tantrum…”

“W-what?” the fledgling baulked, his teal eyes following that huge, writhing body as it _loosed jets of flame_ from its wide, toothy mouth.

“Oh yeah” Raven seconded, her eyes more focused on her scroll whilst Yang and Ruby continued to eat from the bowl of popcorn they’d brought out with them, their silver eyed mother joining in after a waft of magic was sent to shield their home and its occupants. “He’s not actively burning down any buildings or… _people_ ” she furthered, her mouth happily opening to accept a puffed-kernel poised between her wife’s fingers: “just think yourself lucky that he likes you…”

“He… he _does_?” the brunette blinked, his mind going over the few encounters he’d shared with the (usually) laid-back dragon-demon.

“Tch, yeah he does” the younger dragon called through a mouthful of her mostly chewed, hot-buttered treat; “you’re well-mannered, respectful of the ranch, not scared to muck in with the horses…”

“Yeah! That and you _asked_ him about his _process_ ” Ruby sniggered; “and dad is like… _the biggest_ dork when it comes to his carpentry” she giggled: “which also kind’a means that this little show _might_ go on for a while” she grinned sheepishly before stuffing another mouthful of hot, tasty goodness into her chomping maw.

“Wow… now I feel even worse about, you know…” Clover muttered to his (yawning, really?) lover, his shoulder giving the other a firm, clearly disapproving nudge; “what should we do?”

“Do about what?” Qrow huffed; “it’s just a bed” he offered mildly: “if anything he should be _thanking_ us for demolishing the old one” he drawled with a somewhat playful wink. “This way he gets to make a new one, a _better_ one and hell, we might just have to break that, too…”

“ _Gross~!_ ” the girls chorused together whilst their uncle stuck his tongue out at them, his nonchalance at the dragon's clear and present distress causing the vampire to roll his eyes indulgently, a plan already forming in his mind (regardless of his partners attitude) to make it up to Taiyang.

He was sure that his Pa wouldn’t mind him having his grandfather’s old tools.

Yes, they’d make a fine present (as you just didn’t get that kind of quality-craftmanship anymore) and he had promised to visit once the Branwen’s had given his blood-lust control the all clear, hadn’t he?

Now…

How was he going to tempt his incubus to go along for the ride?


	2. I’ll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating: General - Teen.**
> 
> **Warnings include: transformations, anxiety, fumbling, new experiences, embarrassment, feels, dorks in love and swearing.**

Standing inside the currently empty yoga studio, the soft-surface of the floor covered with extra mats (just in case), Clover paced (he wasn’t that anxious, not really, you know, he was just going to turn into a bat, no big deal, right? _Right_ …) the length and breadth of the room, his eyes narrowed.

This…

This was a _stupid_ idea, wasn’t it?

He didn’t _need_ to learn how to do this, did he?

And besides, once he drank from James (if he could ever let his anger go and be in the same damned room as him) it’d all be a moot-point, wouldn’t it?

He’d be a true Midian, a _No Life King_ …

He’d be able to transform into bats, fog and huge, multi-eyed black dogs on a whim, wouldn’t he?

Gods…

That… that was a _terrifying_ thought, wasn’t it?

To have that kind of power…

To bend his physical form to whatever laws he desired…

To effortlessly craft and shape reality to suit his liking…

It… it horrified and _fascinated_ him all in the same instance.

Could… could he handle it?

Did… did he want to find out?

“Sorry I’m late” Qrow called, his whisky-over ice voice sending chills up his spine and snapping his attention back to the studio he’d been roaming around in, the red (which’d been encroaching across his irises) leeching from his eyes as he turned to review the incubus strutting (as he usually did) towards him. “I was just bagging up some more of the _good-stuff_ for you and your sisters” he explained; “heh… between the three of you _we’re_ going to have step up our _fun-activities_ to keep me replenished” he chuckled. “I thought that my blood was virtually unlimited _but_ you guys are _severely_ testing that theory” he added whilst moving to stand before him, his body clothed in simple, charcoal sweat-pants and a faded, off-white tank-top. “So… you ready?”

“Umm” the vampire replied sheepishly, his right hand rubbing at the back of his neck; “maybe?” he tried, his own form (dressed in similar attire, only his outfit was dove-grey) stooping a little in hesitation. “I… I mean…”

“You’re scared of getting stuck as a bat, aren’t you?” the incubus chuckled; “aww~! Don’t you worry” he grinned: “I’ll have Tai build you a belfry and we’ll keep you as a pet” he sniggered, his glee causing the fledgling to baulk and sweat-drop.

Shit…

_Shit…_

He hadn’t even considered that…

“ _Clover_ , come on now” the older man huffed delightedly; “I’m kidding! You’ll be fine, honestly…”

“B-but… but what if I…”

“Oh my Gods~!” the other grinned; “we’d have Summer magic you back, you big doof” he snorted: “heh… you didn’t really think we didn’t have fail-safes for this kind of thing, did you?” he furthered, his eyes rolling fondly. “And besides, transforming is as natural for our kind as breathing is for humans” he promised; “it’ll probably only take you a handful of tries before you can do it at will” he assured warmly.

“A-alright” the brunette sighed; “if you say so…”

“I _know_ so” the incubus countered; “now… let’s try sitting down and getting you a bit calmer, okay?” he instructed: “sure, some fledglings first transform through stress-induced survival instincts _but_ this isn’t the dark-ages and we really _don’t_ need to make this anymore difficult…”

“Could… could I see _you_ do it first? Please?”

Blinking, his brows lifting in mild surprise, Qrow felt his heart flutter; sometimes (given his mannerisms, experience and the _filthy ( **amazing** ) mouth_ he had on him) he forgot just how _young_ or, rather, _new_ his lover was to being a supernatural person.

By the Brothers…

He was _almost_ too cute~!

“Of course you can” he replied with a wink; “do you want to see my _true_ self or do you want me to turn into something a bit more creative?”

“W-wow… you can change into lots of different people?”

“Heh… well” the other returned coyly; “since I need sex to survive, I have to make myself appealing to whomever I want to get my feed off, don’t I?” he reminded: “what you see now is the human form _closest_ to my, umm, _true_ self” he relayed. “However… altering the colour of my skin, reshaping the arrangement of my face, becoming fatter or thinner, taller or shorter, well… that’s all pretty easy” he shrugged, his lily-white skin gradually tanning from a creamy caramel to a warm mocha and finally (and quite alluringly) a deep, rich shade of chocolate.

His eyes were kaleidoscopes (from auburn to hazel, sea-green to sky-blue, mist-grey to stunning gold) and his body broadened and shrunk as though someone were using the zooming feature on a scroll to view him.

It…

It was an incredible sight to behold…

“Impressed?”

“O-oh… more than a little” Clover breathed, his gaze transfixed whilst a blush pinked his cheeks; “I… I don’t know why anyone would ever want you to change from your _truer_ human form though” he admitted coyly: “you… you’re always beautiful, but…”

“Aww~! Aren’t you the sweetest?” the older immortal preened, his elegant form gracefully standing; “I happen to enjoy _your_ truer human form, too” he tittered: “okay, boy-scout, it’s not _much_ of a transformation but here I go” he smirked.

Blinking, the vampire felt his jaw loosen to hang wide open.

Wow…

 _Wow_ that was…

“Taa-daa~!” Qrow chuckled, his wide yet dainty looking ebony-feathered wings (six in total) fanning grandly behind him, his luminous, bright-orange accented pupils widening with mirth whilst long, black taloned fingers gestured to the ornate, obsidian rams’ horns curling up and away from his forehead to frame the sides of his head, helping to shield his now elfin ears. 

They were stunning…

“Now, you see… I’m pretty sure that the expression of being _“horny”_ comes from some fuck-wit in our kin showing themselves to a human and then forgetting to erase their memory” he admitted cheekily. “I don’t know where the cloven-hoof feet and goat-legs come from in drawings of our kind from the _days of yore_ , though” he furthered with a shrug, his silver hewed skin gleaming beneath the yoga studio’s lighting. “No one I’ve ever met has anything more goaty than the horns and I’m _pretty_ sure those woolly flea-bags got them from us, somehow, and not the other way around” he mused lightly.

Pulling himself to a stand, the brunette tentatively approached his older lover, his gaze transfixed upon the sight he made (regardless of the old, work-out clothes he was still sporting); “you… you look incredible” he breathed.

“Thanks” the incubus leered; “the wings are fun when it comes to have a fly around in the summer _but_ could you imagine how hard it’d be to have them out in the open all of the time?” he huffed, his arms folding haughtily. “They’d get caught in every other doorway and they are _sensitive_ , let me tell you” he added before, his head cocking to the side; “you want to touch them, don’t you?”

“O-oh, ugh… I didn’t want to be rude, but…”

“Ha! Rude, he says” Qrow chuckled, his eyes rolling fondly; “well… go on then” he said, the six glossy, elongated appendages flapping at him.

Carefully reaching out, Clover allowed his fingers stroke through the silken, mist-soft plumage.

He…

He’d never felt anything like it…

“Neat, huh?”

“Heh… that’s one way to describe it” he replied gently before forcibly stepping back (which was _much_ more difficult than he thought it’d be), his tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips.

Gods…

He… he was suddenly _extremely_ turned on…

“Oops, sorry” Qrow tittered, his body easily reverting back to its _human_ form; “my pheromones can get a little strong when I’m o’natural” he grinned: “that need to jump me should wear off pretty quickly…”

Oh… how wrong the incubus was…

The vampire was pretty sure he wanted to jump his older lover all of the time.

“Okay now, mister, no more stalling” the shorter male quipped; “sit back down, cross your legs and close your eyes” he instructed whilst doing the same, his expression smug as the fledgling was quick to do as he asked.

“Great… now” he murmured soothingly; “I want you to visualise yourself as a bat” he stated: “think about becoming smaller, imagine sprouting wings, _see_ yourself as what you want to be” he urged.

Frowning lightly (sure, he’d seen the Schnee children and Penny transform so he knew, technically, what the animal shape he wanted to be looked like but this was still an odd thing to do, wasn’t it?), Clover tried to think of himself like another animal, like something small, furred, with a twitchy little nose and soft, conch-shaped ears, he…

“Hey… way to go champ, you’ve done it!”

Blinking, a weird, high-pitched squeaking sound leaving his mouth, Clover looked up at his giant lover in the huge room they occupied, his jaw hinging open once more as he looked at the large mat his tiny body was spread upon, his nose snuffling in the warm air.

Holy shit…

 _Holy shit_ ~!

He’d only gone and fucking done it~!

* **Squeak** ~!*

He chirped, his beady eyes examining his weird, claw tipped _arms_ as he crawled about, the feeling strange but not entirely uncomfortable.

Gods…

This was so _bizarre_ ~!

“You want to try flying or is this enough for tonight, huh?”

Turning his little-head (wow, so much harder given how his neck and shoulders were arranged now), Clover skittered towards the hand lying down for him to scamper onto, his movements quick and awkward even as Qrow moved to steady him.

“Aww~! Look at you with your cute little fangs and snout” the incubus cooed; “now I’m going to gently throw you into the air… when I do, spread your arms and legs out wide to the side and either glide to the ground or try to flap around a bit” he grinned. “Don’t worry about hurting yourself, alright? I could run you down with a steam-roller and you’d be fine, okay?”

* **Squeak~!** *

“Here we go then… one, two, three~!”

Yipping, his body suddenly moving upwards, Clover flapped his arms and watched, in pure astonishment, as he propelled himself around at unnatural speeds, his little form flitting, gliding and soaring about the room as though he’d been doing this all of his life.

It was freeing…

It was exhilarating…

He couldn’t believe that he’d done it, that’d been so easy…

He could hardly wait to see what else his body could do…


	3. Family Game Night…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General-Teen
> 
>  **Warnings include: swearing, rage-quitting, attempted humour, abuse of snacks, family-dynamics, drama and cultural-differences**.

Lounging on Qrow’s bed in Qrow’s room (“tch, our bed in our room; I told you to make yourself at home, you adorable dofus”), his body exuding a post joint-feeding glow (neither of them could get enough of each other), Clover let out a content sigh as he continued to read the “Vampire Chicken Soup for the Immortal Soul” book Summer had ordered for him.

Three weeks in to his _new life_ and, all things considered, things were going well.

He loved living (and working; just because James was footing most of his bills didn’t mean he was going to be a slacker) on the Ranch, he’d taken his first video-call with his parents (there’d been many, _many_ tears on both sides of the line) and, overall, he was adjusting.

To say he was fine and that his new existence was all sunshine, lollipops and rainbows would be wrong, though.

He’d nearly been given a pouch of human blood (completely by mistake and Penny, bless her heart, had been mortified; the poor girl was trying to be nice and had offered to bring him his _breakfast_ ) and burned his arm quite badly (for all of five seconds; he’d woken up, forgotten about his new vulnerabilities and gone to open up a window behind the thick curtain _during sunlight hours_ ).

But, every day of _life_ was a bonus.

Every time he woke up here, the scent of his lover and their escapades filling his nostrils, was a blessing.

Being so fast, strong and durable at night had also made him more useful; once he mastered the art of levitation (Summer was proving to be an excellent instructor) he’d be able to do more in the barns’ lofts and help with the orchard harvest when the time came.

Gods…

Who’d have thought this would be his existence, his reality?

He was just a guy from Atlas; sure, he wasn’t falsely-modest enough to say that he wasn’t handsome (he had eyes) or well-built _but_ , other than his teal-eyes, he was a pretty ordinary man.

And now he was the childer of one of the strongest, most revered Midian’s in the world.

Ugh…

He could _hardly wait_ until he had to be interned into James’ world of vampire politics; both Penny and Weiss had assured him that escape was impossible.

Both of them had tried…

“ _Knock-knock~!!_ ”

Blinking, his gaze shifting to the door, Clover put his book to one side, checked the bathroom (the shower was still running) and then moved to the room’s only _true_ (heh, there was always the window) entryway, a smile pulling his lips as he opened it.

“Hey” he greeted warmly; “are you looking for your uncle, or…”

“Well, it’s both of you, really” Ruby replied, a mischievous twinkle lighting her fae, silver-eyes; “we’re having our monthly family game night” she revealed, her eyebrows waggling: “and both of you need to be in the den before nine, alright?”

“O-oh, ugh, sure… that sounds great!” he enthused, his undead heart (that somehow still worked; Qrow had offered to give him the specifics… he’d declined) fluttering at the lovely gesture; “we’ll be there…”

~*~

“You said _what_?”

Staring at his naked, water-dripping lover (because how couldn’t he?), the fledgling tilted his head to the side in confusion at the older man’s deadpanned tone; “um… shouldn’t I have accepted the invitation?”

“Yes, you very much shouldn’t have” the incubus replied, a fluffy towel running over his supple, creamy-skin; “family game-nights are _hell_ , Clover” he sighed, his eyes rolling: “nothing good can come of them…”

“B-but…”

“Oh no… don’t give me those puppy-dog eyes” the older huffed, their gazes locking; “ugh… _fine_ ” he grunted before stomping (adorably) to his wardrobe: “but when this blows up in your face, because it will, don’t come crying to me, alright?”

Laughing behind his hand (because laughing outright seemed too cruel), the fledging managed out an: “okay, sure… whatever you say”, his mirth building even as the other threw his used towel at him.

What was the worst that could happen?

~*~

“ **No~! We played that stupid, sissy, baby-game last time~!!** ”

As it turned out, walking into the den where a wide, circular oaken table bore the weight of several well-used boxes and a plethora of matching chairs greeted them amidst book-shelf strewn walls, faux bear-skin rugs and a small, cheerful fire dancing in a stone-work hearth had never been such a loud and shouty affair…

“ **Snakes and ladders is a classic~! How dare you besmirch its value~!!** ”

Next to the table, their _conversation_ growing ever more animated, the Branwen family were very clearly at odds; Blake, Weiss and Penny (the first two sheepish, the latter confusedly perplexed) were sat together on the room’s singular, love-hewn leather couch, each of them offering the newcomers a wave as they shared a bag of chips.

Ooh… 

He couldn’t wait until he could start reintroducing _human food_ back into his radically different stomach; sure, it wouldn’t sustain him and yes, Qrow’s blood was divine _but_ he did miss the taste of fresh-tomatoes, salty-fries and hot, spicy curry.

“ **Ah-ah-ah~! Put. The Uno. DOWN** ~!”

Blinking out of his food-based fantasy at his lover’s authoritative tone, the brunette turned to watch him stride into the den, his stance brokering no argument; “this game ruins trust and ruins _lives_ …”

Really?

_Really?!_

“Aww~! Come on~!” Ruby cried, the box now squashed against her cheek affectionately; “that was _one_ time…”

“Yang didn’t speak to me for a week” Taiyang cut in, his arms crossing; “I’m with Qrow on this one…”

“Then how about Boggle? That way we get to learn while we…”

“No Summer… just _no_ ” Raven sighed; “your my dork and I love you _but_ anything involving _spelling_ is out…”

“Then what about Monopoly? We finally have enough players for there to be lots of tokens on the board” the youngest dragon of their party shrugged; “I call dibs on the race-car for me and the cat for Blake…”

“Ooh~! I’m the dog~!” Ruby hollered joyously.

“I’ll be the thimble” Summer grinned.

“Wheelbarrow for the win~!” Taiyang called; “and Rae has to be the Tophat” he furthered whilst the Branwen twins removed the other boxes, the pair clearly bickering with each other in low-tones using a language he didn’t recognise whilst the three previously sitting girls rose and approached the table.

“Umm… there doesn’t seem to be enough pieces” Penny replied as the game in question was laid out; “are we to work in teams, or…”

“Heh, no worries carrot-top” Qrow called, a little baggie of different pieces from the other two types of monopoly the family had to hand brandished between his pinched fingers; “there’s plenty more where that came from…”

~*~

At first (despite the fractious start), Clover had genuinely thought that his lover had been over-exaggerating his previous worries…

“ _ **No~! You can’t put another hotel on there~!**_ ”

However, as the game progressed, the happy sharing of snacks and polite conversations had started to take on a more sinister turn…

“Hmm… I kind of think I can, though… oh, and would you look at that? It seems that Blake has _just_ rolled the number I’ll need to take that _very hefty_ rent-payment…”

“You’re a monster…” the were-cat stated, her arms folded and eyes narrowed as she flicked the necessary faux-lien at the preening Schnee.

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you~!”

“Heh, don’t get _too_ cocky just yet, Weiss~! It’s your turn and my Mom has the next five properties _covered_ in houses…”

Chips had been flicked, the table had been shaken and elbows had (not so subtly) been _accidently_ jabbed into peoples’ ribs…

“Gah~! Why do I keep on going to jail?!”

Shady deals were being made, name-calling had started to escalate and Raven (the power-house that she was) was lording (what was _definitely_ going to be) her victory by smugly fanning herself with wads of lien, her pretty lips mockingly asking if any of the “ _losers_ ” wanted to sell their properties or take out loans…

Loans which came with _ridiculous_ APRs…

“That’s it… I’m bankrupt… _again_ …”

“Aww~! Is little brother gonna cry and throw a tantrum because he sucks so much at playing games, hmm?”

And Qrow… well, Qrow had had the worst luck that Clover'd _ever_ seen; his token (the old boot) had landed on virtually _every_ previously-bought property, he went ‘to jail’ more than Taiyang (which was, at this point, quite the feat) and kept rolling ones and twos.

The poor guy hadn’t even made it around the board _once_ before his funds had virtually depleted.

“Nope… _little brother_ is going to go back to his room with a box of chocolates and sulk like a Gods damned man, _thank you very much_ ” the younger Branwen clarified, another nastily spat phrase that the brunette didn’t recognise loosed as he stood up.

“Whoa~!”

“Hey-now~!”

“ _Ahh~!_ My innocent ears~!”

“That is uncalled for, dude…”

Lifting up his middle finger and sticking out his tongue for good measure, the incubus leaned over to kiss his vampire's cheek and look him in the eye before; “oh Clover~! How could you?”

“W-what?!”

Smirking, Qrow snatched the other’s surprised hand, shoved it at the board and cackled (a little madly) when the fledgling's super-strength sent the cardboard flying at an _incredibly_ pissed looking succubus, the little, metal pieces pinging everywhere along with a veritable tickertape parade of lien amongst the bemused, horrified and livid game-players.

“You have _three seconds_ to run, brat…”

“S’more than what I need~!” the mischief maker crowed, a snap of his fingers vanishing him completely; “catch me if you can~!”


	4. Where do babies come from?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen-Mature for bullshit discussions involving the procreation of demon children and what that entails…
> 
> **Warnings include: where do babies come from (the answers may surprise you)? Swearing, attempted humour, innuendo, curiosity (it kills more than cats) and fluff~!**

Sat outside in a shady patch of the wide, sweeping veranda that skirted the ranch-house proper, Clover sipped one of his lover’s blood-bags (he was out ‘on call’ and the vampire didn’t feel like moping in that double-bed alone) contemplatively, his teal gaze sweeping from Yang and Ruby to their parents as the sun continued to descend behind the tree-line.

Hmm…

The more and more he thought about his host-family (who he found himself enjoying and caring about more and more each evening and night), something kept niggling at the back of his mind.

Yang was a dragon demon and, therefore, took after her father.

However, both Summer and Ruby were fae.

So… how did that all work?

He assumed that a demonic pregnancy, if Raven and her wife had _ever **been** pregnant_ (because, although he didn’t know that much about supernatural beings he knew that some could simply manifest their young or turn humans like vampires did), would be like a human’s. One egg, one sperm, 50/50 genes and… well, that’s where it got complicated even for mortals, didn’t it?

He’d also started to wonder (maybe a little _too_ often) about what little Qrow had told him about his kind.

More specifically, what little Qrow had said about the initial reason for his kind coming (heh, no pun intended) to the mortal realm.

Hadn’t he said something about begetting children?

But then…

Why was Yang a dragon as opposed to a succubus? 

Or… was she mixed race?

She certainly had her mother’s beautiful features and sumptuous hair so there was clearly _some_ kind of DNA (did demons even have that? Did he anymore?) being shared there.

Hmm…

Gods, should he even be thinking about this?

 _Why_ was he even thinking about this?

It wouldn’t be possible for him and Qrow to have children together, would it?

Whoa…

 _Whoa_ …

Since when did he want children? Let alone children with a man (incubus) he’d just met; hell! He wasn’t even sure if they were a couple _couple_ , was he?

They were in a mutually beneficial arrangement and yes, he was ridiculously fond of his lover (who seemed to reciprocate his feelings for whatever reason) _but_ were they in a relationship?

What was a relationship supposed to look like now?

Should he just shut and go along with this, whatever it was, until the older man got bored of him or they had a fight or…

“You okay there, Shamrock?”

Blinking (and nearly squirting what little remained of his _drink_ all over the veranda, himself and the person addressing him), Clover baulked as the man he’d been thinking about materialised beside him, the tell-tale snapping of his fingers lost to the brunette since he’d been thinking so hard.

“O-oh… ugh, hey” he floundered; “that didn’t take long…”

“Heh, luckily for me the majority of my clients are relatively well-mannered or at least old enough to know that pissing me off is _not_ a good idea” the other grinned as he moved to sprawl himself into the (adorably) blushing vampire’s lap, his lips giving the teal-eyed fledgling a loud, sound kiss on the cheek; “but you missed me, right?”

“You know I never like to be too far away from you” the younger replied automatically (Gods, sometimes he really disliked (because hated was too strong a word) how honestly he answered the other man thanks to the blood and magic they shared just because of how embarrassing he was); “are you busy right now, or…”

“I’m never too busy for my favourite blood-sucker” the incubus cooed before floating to a stand; “let’s head back inside until the sun’s gone down properly, though, alright?” he advised: “the last thing we want is a repeat of the curtain incident…”

~*~

After another _almost_ successful attempt at levitation in the yoga studio, the couple found themselves winding down in one of the gym’s hydro-pools, the witching hour rapidly on approach.

“Hey… you know how you said that I could ask you anything, you know, about being supernatural and other supernatural peoples?” Clover began, his body slumped in the heavenly waters as he stared up at the pine-slat ceiling.

“Umm?” the lither male replied, his face partially submerged beneath the light ripples of the liquid they were lounging in.

“Well” he tried; “I was, ugh… I mean, I know that we’ve joked about it but…”

“Use your words” the incubus chuckled after sitting up; “what do you want to know, hmm?”

“When you… ahh… how come… oh, just forget it” the brunette sighed, his eyes closing; “I’m just being dumb…”

“You’re not _dumb_ , Shamrock” Qrow huffed, his fingers flicking water at the now sputtering man; “now come on… it’s clearly something you want to know about…”

“ _Wheredobabiescomefrom?_ ”

Blinking, the question catching him completely off guard, his cheeks pinking at the other’s rushed, abrupt question, the incubus soon found a grin curling his lips; “as in _demon_ babies, I take it?”

Nodding (and looking as though he wanted to drown himself from embarrassment; heh, the poor guy didn’t breath so that option was out, anyway), the fledging suddenly found the mildly-bubbling jet next to him _incredibly_ interesting: “I was thinking about Yang and Raven today and, well, I’m just curious, I guess…”

“Ahh, so it’s actually succubus and incubus babies that you want to know about” the older man purred, his body slinking towards him in the water so that they were sat side by side; “hmm… I suppose the easiest way to explain how my ilk and I breed is through blood and sex magic” he mused. “I won’t bother with the biological stuff as you’ve proven _very_ effectively that you know how the _mechanics_ of, heh, _baby-making_ work…”

“You’re having entirely too much fun at my expensive” the fledgling accused, his tone teasing; “so… after a succubus has sex with someone, ugh, I take it that it’s just males? Then they can somehow manipulate what their children will be?”

“Kind of” Qrow nodded; “however, you’re wrong to assume that only males and females can conceive” he grinned: “in fact, I’m pretty sure that Raven will want to have a child with Summer at some point, heh, probably when Yang and Ruby reach maturity or leave the nest” he mused.

“Wow” Clover blinked; “that’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“I should imagine it’s quite the revelation for a former human” the incubus nodded; “also, when you’re talking about us being able to manipulate the formation of our young, you’re 100% correct” he admitted: “we can decide what essence we’ll use and from whom within a month of having different partners” he furthered. “We can add as little or as much of our mana to the child, hell, _children_ if you prefer” he chuckled; “a friend of mine has been a very successful surrogate for human couples who can't conceive naturally for years” he enlightened.

“Wait… so, your friend can birth entirely human children?”

“So long as the donor is human, of course he can…”

“ _He_?”

“Yes _he_ ” the garnet eyed man all but giggled, his smile alight with mirth; “hmm… I think _we’d_ make some pretty amazing kids together, don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters or their settings; I am merely using them for a non-profit work to entertain myself and (hopefully) others. Please don't sue! : )


End file.
